Ladder supported containers suitable for holding hardware or paint have existed in various configurations. These containers typically utilize support members that permit temporary attachment of the container to a step ladder or an extension ladder. A common problem associated with ladder supported containers is that such containers are often specifically designed to attach to a single type of ladder. Furthermore, these ladder supported containers often only permit attachment to a specific configuration of step ladder or a specific configuration of extension ladder. As many variations of ladders exist in the marketplace there can be difficulty in finding a proper container that the ladder will accommodate.
Another problem associated with typical ladder supported containers has been the attachment means utilized to secure the containers to a ladder. These containers typically require attachment either to two steps of a step ladder; to a step of a step ladder and the ladder rail; or to two spaced apart rungs of an extension ladder. Other container designs attach to the ladder rail only but require some disassembly and reassembly to do so or require the use of fasteners. Due to the variations in ladder construction, the supporting members of the containers often have to be adjusted when possible to securely attach the container to a ladder. Where adjustment isn""t possible often the container cannot be utilized with particular ladders.
Existing ladder supported containers are often problematic to mount on a ladder because of the necessity to attach at more than one point on the ladder. Additionally, most ladder supported containers require the user to hold the container with one hand, while attaching the container to the ladder with a second hand. This is particularly difficult when the attachment means includes fasteners. It is both difficult and dangerous to devote both hands to mounting a container to a ladder when the user is standing on the ladder. If the ladder supported container mounts in a manner where the container is not centered on the ladder but is cantilevered off the ladder and attaches to the ladder rail, the attachment process becomes even more difficult and dangerous. In an arrangement of this type the user must lean away from the ladder while holding the container while also fastening the container to the ladder.
Existing container designs that utilize a single step for attachment typically utilize a support on the container which can be attached to a single rung or step and from which the container hangs. A problem associated with this design is the lack of stability of a container that can easily be accidentally moved in relation to the ladder. Furthermore, the support devices used to hang the container are located above the container interior and often block access to the container interior. Container supports of this type often do not have a secure attachment to the container, as well, and allow the container to swing in relation to the support if the support is used to carry the container up or down the ladder.
An additional problem with existing ladder supporting containers is the instability of the container when the containers are not in attachment to a ladder. Filling a container with paint or other items is difficult as the user must somehow support the container to do so. Use of a container of this type when off the ladder is extremely restricted and often not even possible.
Still another problem with existing ladder supported containers is the absence of a suitable handle. Many containers do not have a handle and require the user to grab on to the container wherever possible. This is problematic to the user who is required to both hold the container while moving up and down the ladder, and to hold the container while securing the container to the ladder. Not finding an adequate area to hold on to the container can be both difficult and dangerous to the user while moving the container or securing it to the ladder.
Container designs that do utilize a handle have problems associated with the use of the handle. Many handles also additionally serve as the support from which the container hangs. In this design the handle is typically located above the container, often obstructing the user from the container itself. Additionally, the user of a container of this type has to mount the handle onto a step or rung and then somehow remove his or her hand from the handle once the handle is attached to the ladder.
Other container designs that also include a handle make the handle only useful when moving up or down the ladder. The handle in these container designs is often unusable during the mounting of the container on the ladder. This requires the user to hold onto a different portion of the container during securement of the container to the ladder, a process which is both difficult and dangerous when standing atop a ladder.
Because of the aforementioned reasons there is a need for a ladder supported container that securely and easily mounts and dismounts to different types of ladders and, will securely mount to a step ladder, to an extension ladder when fully extended, or to an extension ladder in a position when the ladder sections are overlapping. There is also a need for a ladder supported container that includes a container portion that extends laterally outwardly from the ladder so as not to interfere with the normal operation of the ladder. There is a further need for a ladder supported container that allows the user to mount the container with one hand only and includes no fasteners and additionally includes no support member that will obstruct the user from accessing the container portion of the container. There is still further need for a ladder supported container that is self supporting when the container is not attached to a ladder; and, provides a secure handle for easily holding the container while moving the container, or while securing the container to a ladder which does not interfere with utilizing the container once mounted to a ladder.
The ladder supported container of the present invention includes a bottom panel and an upstanding peripheral wall. The upstanding peripheral wall typically includes four wall sections which extend upwardly from the bottom panel. The bottom panel and the upstanding peripheral wall define the interior of the container.
A lip is disposed on the upstanding peripheral wall proximate to the top portion of the upstanding peripheral wall. The lip extends laterally outwardly from the upstanding peripheral wall. A first lip section extends from the first wall section. The first lip section includes an outward facing rail contact surface. The lip extends laterally outwardly but typically not upwardly from the peripheral wall of the container. The lip further includes two pivot supports disposed at a position intermediate the rail contact surface of the lip and the first wall section of the container.
The container further includes a bracket disposed within the pivot supports. The bracket includes a first section disposed within the pivot supports which is freely rotatable within the pivot supports; a second section extending from the first section at substantially a right angle from the first section; a third section extending rearwardly from the second section in a direction substantially at a right angle to the second section and substantially parallel to the length of the lip. The third section is disposed outwardly from the rail contact surface of the lip at a spaced apart lateral distance from the rail contact surface of the lip. The spaced apart distance defines a ladder rail receiving gap. The bracket further includes a fourth section disposed at the distal end of the bracket and extending from the third section at substantially a right angle to the third section. The bracket first, second, and third sections define a xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d shape.
The bracket is freely rotatable within the pivot supports from at least a first position where the bracket second section is supported by the first lip section; to a second position where the second section has rotated upwardly in a clockwise direction from the lip section and the lateral distance between the third section and the rail contact surface has shortened. In the second position, the bracket is able to pinch a ladder rail between the bracket third section and the rail contact surface of the lip.
A bail serves as a handle for the container. The bail rotates relative to the container so as to be moved to a position where the bail does not restrict the access to the interior of the container.
The container easily mounts and dismounts to different types of ladders and, will securely mount to a step ladder, to an extension ladder when fully extended, or to an extension ladder in a position when the ladder sections are overlapping. The ladder supported container extends laterally outwardly from the ladder so as not to interfere with the normal operation of the ladder. The ladder supported container allows the user to mount the container with one hand only and includes no fasteners and additionally includes no support member that will obstruct the user from accessing the container portion of the container. The ladder supported container is self supporting when the container is not attached to a ladder; and, provides a secure handle for easily holding the container while moving the container, or while securing the container to a ladder which does not interfere with utilizing the container once mounted to a ladder.